


Through The Darkest of Times, Still We Push On

by OblivionDTD



Series: Oblivion's Akuriku/Leaku drabbles and one-shots [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love these guys, M/M, they are too adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionDTD/pseuds/OblivionDTD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all a person needs is to be shown love. Sometimes that's all it takes to change a person's life.</p>
<p>When the guilt from all he did as a Nobody comes at him all at once, Lea finds himself comforted by the presence of another broken man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Darkest of Times, Still We Push On

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little Leaku fic about comfort. Kinda sad. But it has a happy ending. I'm good at those. A gift for key_baes who got me obsessed with this ship. I regret nothing. Hope this is okay for a first attempt at writing this pair. I'll get better with time :). 
> 
> Until then, have some cute fluff with hurt/comfort and night in Twilight Town (can it ever actually be night in a place called Twilight Town?)

The red-head sat on the top of the clock tower, watching with melancholic eyes as the sun slowly dropped below the horizon. The orange-pink sky faded to dark. Still he remained. He knew he should head back to Yen Sid's Tower. But really, who would notice he was gone? He clearly did not belong there, with  _them_. Not after all he'd done. He deserved to be alone. So he stayed as the last traces of light faded, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Who was I kidding...?" Lea spoke quietly into the still night air. An uncharacteristic sad smile painted his face as he thought back on all that Axel had - that  _he_ had - done. "I'm not meant to be with those guys. I should have just disappeared when I faded. I should have never come back." 

"Says who?" The sound of a voice from behind him startled the red-head, nearly causing him to fall off the top of the tower. Regaining his balance and turning around quickly but carefully towards where he heard the voice, Lea noticed a familiar head of silver hair and beautiful but sad aquamarine eyes. The young man's hair shone brilliantly in the light of the moon, and his eyes appeared to take on a sort of glow. He was like a precious gem, and all at once Lea found himself short of breath at the beauty of the man who stood before him. "R-Riku..." The red-head managed to only stutter the name of the young keyblade master. He felt as though his face was on fire - as though he would burn away to nothingness at a second's notice. 

Riku walked over to the ledge where the older man was sitting, aquamarine orbs fixed on vibrant green. He sat close - but not too close - to the other man. Their eyes stayed locked on the other's until the red-head turned his head away. He was too embarrassed and ashamed to look at the teen. He felt such guilt and such loneliness. The silver-haired keyblade master seemed to understand. "Who has ever said you have no place with us?" he questioned, a worried expression on his face as he observed the older man. Lea simply shook his head in response, not able to properly form words. "None of us think that, you know..." Riku knew better than to think that Lea would accept only those words. He, himself, did not believe when his friends told him they didn't blame him for all the terrible things he had done. What's to say that the red-head would be any different? 

"Why would anyone care what happens to me? I'm nothing special."

"Don't say that!" the silver-haired teen half-shouted, turning quickly and placing his hands firmly on the other's shoulders. Lea stared in shock as those hauntingly beautiful gemstones bore into his soul with intensity. "You  _are_ special, Lea. So long as there is even one person who cares for you, you're not aloud to say you're worthless. I know...I've been there..." His voice trailed off and he fell silent. The red-head simply stared at him with a look of shock and silent understanding. Realizing that he had unintentionally brought back painful memories for Riku, Lea placed a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met again and Lea felt a spark. Riku must have felt it too, as he blushed and looked away. "You know, I always wanted to leave the islands." Riku began, still not looking at the taller man next to him. The bright red blush had faded into a soft pink that made him look all the more radiant in the dim light of the moon and stars above them. "When I was young, I heard a story about someone who left. I thought...he must have been so strong. I wanted that strength, too." the teen paused, looking towards the right out of the corner of his eyes to gauge his companion's reaction. Seeing Lea completely immersed in what he was saying, Riku blushed lightly again, and continued. "Then, one day...a man came to the island. I'd never seen him before, so I figured he'd come from somewhere else. I told him...that i wanted to leave. To find the strength to protect what was important. 'Like my friends' I said." Riku chuckled fondly at the memory. "I was so much younger. So much more innocent. But then...ten years later..."

"The heartless, right?" Lea watched Riku's head fall. It was very rare that anyone saw this side of Riku, and Lea was forced to wonder just how much the young keyblade master was keeping locked up within his heart. 

"I invited the darkness into our world. I'm the reason for every bad thing that ever happened to any of my friends." As Lea was debating whether to reach over and comfort the younger man, Riku's head raised and turned to look at him. "But even with all that I did, my friends never held it against me. You know...when Sora found me again, he was so happy that he dropped to his knees and cried." Riku laughed again, and Lea couldn't help but join in. 

"Yeah, that sounds like Sora, alright. Now that I think about it..." he paused looking back on his last memories as Axel. "Sora seemed upset when I - I mean Axel - faded. And I don't think that was all just Roxas..."

"You see, like I said. So long as there's one..." 

"Are you one of the people who cares about me?" Lea asked, only half teasing. A deep red blush appeared on the teen's face at the question.  _You can't be serious?!_ Lea's heart was beating at a mile a minute. He didn't actually expect Riku to care about him in return. 

Riku, who felt like he'd been burned in one of Lea's fire walls, quickly stood up in what he would call a 'tactical retreat'. But before he could get far, a hand wrapped around his wrist, holding tight enough to stop him, but not to leave a bruise. The silver-haired teen turned slowly and nervously looked up into the eyes of the man he'd began to have strange feelings for. Feelings he had never felt before. Was...this what love felt like? No...it couldn't be. Before Riku got the chance to ponder it any further, however, he suddenly felt a strange warmth. It was different from the blazing heat he'd felt before. It was almost like the bonfires he and his friends used to have on the beach during the summer. Only the warmth ran deeper, as though it was coming from deep within his heart. It was then he noticed that his eyes had been closed, and when he opened them, he was staring straight into vibrant green irises. The warmth grew again and Riku felt himself become weak in the other's arms. As he felt the strength in his legs give out, strong arms wrapped around his waist tighter than before. "You won't fall again. I won't let you...got it memorized?"

Riku chuckled. "You totally ruined the mood with that stupid catchphrase." Lea pouted like an indignant child who had just gotten yelled at for breaking a vase, causing Riku to laugh harder at his expense. Determined to get him back, Lea pulled the teen into a kiss. The kiss was rough and passionate, and Riku returned it with an almost desperate force, at which point the red-head pushed him back. Riku groaned a bit in disappointment, but Lea refused to let him initiate another kiss. "That's what you get for teasing me." he smirked as aquamarine eyes narrowed into slits. Laughing a bit in amusement, he planted one more light kiss on the teen's forehead. "We should probably get down from here before one of us does something stupid and makes us fall." Riku nodded in agreement. In the end, they decided to return to Yen Sid's tower for the night. 

"So..." Lea added as they boarded the train to the tower. "Your room or mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well that may have been crap. Not really sure. I'm still new to both Romance fics and this pairing. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> This went from a fic where Riku tries to be Lea's rock to vice versa. I'm not sure what to think of that. Sometimes I'm convinced my brain doesn't like to do what I tell it. Hope it was alright, though. 
> 
> Huh? I wonder what Lea was thinking about towards the end there? ;)


End file.
